There's Something About Italy
by kim20058
Summary: This is the momemt leading up to the wedding, but soon disaster strikes and Bella and Edward are forced to make decision death or life after death. my first fan fic hope you like it,plz R&R.
1. Preparation

Preparation

I woke up with screams of excitement and enthusiasm ringing in my ear.

"It's your wedding day Bella, come on, get up there's still so much to do and…" Alice's voice trailed of down the stairs. I rolled over hoping maybe this was a dream and that I wasn't really getting… married. It sounded so strange saying that it my head as it does saying it aloud. I wish I could feel half the excitement as Alice does, this should be the happiest day of my life, yet I couldn't stop my mind wondering to Jacob. My best friend and the other person I loved nearly as much as Edward.

As I climbed out of the large bed Edward had got for me, my heart began to race as I stared at the wedding dress Alice had gotten me, it was beautiful. I pictured Edward standing at the head of church all dressed up in a suit looking back at me with his crooked smile. The thought of him made me beam, he was so exceptionally beautiful and would me mine for ever. My heart rate began to slow as I convinced my self once again that I had made the right choice.

"Bella, what are you doing just sitting there?" Alice's soft angelic voice woke me from my thoughts of Edward. I looked up to find her and Esme standing gracefully in the door way dressed elegantly in matching floor length, silk lilac gowns that seemed to shimmer as they caught the light. The dresses seemed to compliment both Alice and Esme's pale complication and womanly curves. All I could think at that moment was how much those dresses would of cost and how I would look standing next to Rosalie in her gown.

"Wow you both look incredible; I must have the best bride's maids in the world"

"Never mind that, let's start getting you ready"

"Ok, but remember I don't want to end up looking like a clown"

"Just trust me Bella".

I sat patiently staring in to the mirror at my hair being brushed and combed by invisible figures. It seemed like minutes later and I was dressed in a long elegant gown, with my hair up in small curls. It was like I was looking at a stranger, I could hardly recognise myself.

"Alice its perfect" I said and hugged her tightly, trying desperately to hold back tears. As we made our way down the stairs to Carlisle's car which Alice had once again out did herself to decorate, I gripped my dress trying hard not to fall, which was inevitable for me.

I sat in the back of the car trying to relax myself as the panic of getting married started to wash over me once again. I looked across at Alice's jubilant face hoping to reassure myself, but failed miserably. I didn't understand why this was affecting me so much, I love Edward and want to do anything to make him happy and be with him for ever. I let my eyes fall shut hoping that by the time I opened them again id have no more doubts.

My eyes flicked opened as I felt the car come to a halt, I quickly plastered a smile across my face as I saw Charlie heading towards us.

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful" Charlie said as he opened up the car door. Esme, Alice and Rosalie quickly headed into the church leaving us alone for a father/daughter moment. It was strange seeing Charlie dressed up in a suit.

"Thanks dad"

"Now are you sure you're ready for this Bella, because if you not we-

"I am ready" that time it actually was true. Being outside the church, holding on to Charlie knowing that I was only moments away from legally binding my self to the love of my life, id never felt so sure about anything. But there was still one thing I needed to know.

"Dad..."

"Yes Bells" Charlie looked down at me anxious as we started for the entrance of the church.

"Is…is Jacob in there?" I gestured towards the closed door, where everyone would be waiting to admire me in my dress.

"No Bella...he's not", I suddenly felt disappointed but the feeling quickly faded when the door leading to the church opened and all eyes flashed my way, but the only eyes I noticed was Edward's topaz ones starting back at me. This was it.


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the character in this story, only the plot is mine.**

The wedding.

"I Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan to me by my-

Edward's soft musical voice blew right through me like a calm breeze as he re-sighted his vows. This felt so surreal. I AM ABOUT TO BE COME MRS EDWARD CULLEN. A loud voiced screamed in my head. My heart suddenly stopped when I felt him place a beautiful white gold wedding band on my finger and smiled his crooked smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part or for as long as you shall live".

Emmett's voice drew me out of my day dream of marital bliss and back to Edward's luring eyes.

"I do". I can't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. I glanced at Renee, than at Charlie, they both looked happy, just how I wanted them to be before I would leave them-if tonight where the night. As I glanced back up at Edward I noticed that something had changed in his eyes, anger. I quickly shifted my eyes round to Alice and I could see in her face that she had just had a vision. This couldn't be happening, it's my wedding day and I wanted it to be perfect for Edward. I knew with my luck some thing would go wrong.

Jacob, my mind thought. He's going burst in at any moment now to try and stop me marrying Edward, I know he is. Stupid fool, why couldn't he just accept that I chose Edward? I could feel the tears began to well up in my eyes; I tried so hard to force them back so know one would notice. Hopefully they would think it was tears of joy.

"Your may kiss the bride" Emmett finally said, trying hard to sound relaxed. I could see he was tense and on edge.

"Kiss the damn bride Edward" he mumbled in Edwards's ear. Something was seriously wrong. I had never seen Edward try so hard to stay calm before. What exactly was Jacob planning to do. Edward gently kissed me on my lips, I suddenly felt at ease. All the worry in my mind was washed away. I loved his kisses.

"Don't worry Bella; it's going to be ok. I promise" he whispered sweetly in my ear. And my worries were gone.

As we turned to face the clapping crowd of guests, a vast gush of wind burst the main doors of the church wide open and the flowers that decorated the church flew every where. Jacob what the hell,was all I could think, furious. But it wasn't Jacob. Three figures soon appeared sprawled out in the door way. I soon knew exactly who they where, and they were here for me. Edward stepped forward in front of me, as Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper sprang quickly to there feet to face our unwelcome guests. My eyes moved across to Charlie and Renee, but they appeared to be frozen, statues at that and so was everyone else. Did they do this? And why now, why come for me now?


	3. The Deal

The Deal.

"So I take it she's still human then, Edward. Tut tut tut…some ones begin a very naught boy".

A tall beautiful slender woman stepped out from the shadows of the door way, with a large malevolence grin wide across her face. Jane. I should have known the Volturi would send her to collect me. And surprise surprise it just happens to be the day of our wedding- those bastards. Jane continued to glide forward towards us, as though she was walking on air and not to my surprise Felix was right behind her, but I didn't recognise the other mysterious woman with him. Of course, it must have been her that froze the room; I had already seen Jane's powers and could do with out witnessing it again.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Edwards voiced boomed, loud and cold.

"To see if you had kept up your promise…but that became very clear when I could smell her scent miles before we got here. And how sweet she smells too, I don't know how you stand it. I told them you wouldn't be able to do it, and I of course I was right!" Jane's voice though soft, still sounded strong and frightful to me. I gripped Edwards arm tight, hopeful that this was jus a nightmare.

"She will be turned, Jane. You have no business coming here". Carlisle's voice was firm and forceful. I had only once ever seen them all this defensive-that night with James.

"We need more time" Edward replied.

"There was never a time limit on this, Edward."

"Yes but we must prepare ourselves, we don't want to kill the girl" Carlisle answered. I squeezed harder on Edward's arm and he looked down at me with reassuring eyes, but I wasn't reassured. They had come for me, I could feel it. Suddenly a small cough came from the woman who was unknown to me. She too was very outstandingly beautiful, with long wavy blond locks. She reminded me a little of Rosalie only her eyes where different, dark.

"Oh how rude of me. This is Nicole. She has great powers, as you can see" Jane gestured towards our frozen guests. I forced back tears as I glanced over at Charlie and Renee, completely unaware of what was going on around them. Nicole viciously looked the Cullen's over and smirked, and then her eyes were back at me. The word "powers" made me speculate what else she was capable of.

"You're not taking her" Edward suddenly yelled after obviously reading Jane's thoughts. My heart began to race as I suddenly saw the hard look in Jane's eyes.

"Aro wants her with us, Edward."

"No!"

Jane gave him a cold stare, then I suddenly felt Edward let go off my hand and fall to the floor in pain.

"No stop it" I screamed. Jane's eyes quickly flashed towards me and a dastardly smile appeared on her beautiful face, Edward slowly got up to his feet and gripped my hard again. I began to wonder why the rest of the Cullen's weren't doing anything but when I looked at them my face fell and my eyes filled with tears. They were frozen.

"Now, she either comes with us Edward or… well you can read my thoughts, so you no what's going to happen."

"No, I won't let you take her". I suddenly couldn't control myself the sobs came out loud and hard. I was going to be taken away right in front of my family and friends, with out them even noticing. This couldn't be happening, there had to be some other way.

"Please, don't do this. Edward turn me, turn me right now", I bared my neck to him, but he looked away.

"Bella, I can't"

"Ooh, don't tempt me. Look, we'll make you a deal." A slow smile appeared across all their faces. What did they have planned for me? I'd do anything if it meant that Edward and the Cullen's didn't suffer. Anything.


	4. A Close Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the character in this story, only the plot.**

A Close Encounter

**(JPOV) Jacob**

I can't actually believe that I'm about to do this, I thought to myself, as I rode swiftly through Folks on my bike. This is crazy, but I love her and I don't care, I'm not just going to stand back whilst she marries that leech. I knew I should of just ran I would of gotten there already, stupid things most likely over by now.

I slowed down as the church came into sight and started to think about what Sam had said to me earlier.

"_**You know Jake, if you do this; she'll either love you for it or hate you for her rest of her life."  
"He's right Jake" Emily nodded agreeing with him.**_

"_**But I can't…I mean I have to…I love her and I'm not letting this happen!" I slammed down my cereal bowl and headed straight for my bike.**_

"_**It's only going to end in tears" I heard Sam shout after me. **_

Maybe he was right, but it's to late now. I gradually crept up to the curb opposite the church, but still a few meters away so no one would notice me. I cut the engine, and then just sat there. What the hell are you waiting for Jacob; go get your girl, a voice said in my head. Right I going to do this, it's either now or never. I let out a large sigh then stepped off my bike. God I am such a pussy, I told my self as I began to cross the street towards the church.

Something suddenly stopped me dead in my tracks, as I was crossing the road. A smell, it was…it was more of those blood sucking leeches. I looked over at the church and there they were- three of them, two well dressed women and a very hefty looking man, definitely not from around here. No doubt friends of the Cullen's. I stepped back on to the curb and watch as they entered the church. This must be one big celebration if those things were coming to witness this. I waited for a moment then I heard the clapping, I was too late.

I don't know what came over me but I was suddenly filled with anger. If this was what she wanted, then fine, so be it. I jumped back on my bike and rode off, not knowing what the hell I was going to do next or where I was going.


End file.
